fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Złote układanki
WSTĘP Mitchel: Heloł ludzie! To już drugi odcinek Totalnego Obozu! W poprzednim odcinku nie działo się wiele - poznaliśmy szesnastkę uczestników, a wyścig zdecydował jakie będą składy drużyn! Teraz dzieciaki słodko śpią pod gołym niebem. Dzisiaj jedna z drużyn wygra większy domek i nagrodę, a druga przegra, dostanie mniejszą chatkę, no i oczywiście odeśle kogoś do domu. Chcecie wiedzieć, kogo? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz!!! '' W OBOZIE Ginger: (nie śpi już i gada ze Stanley'em) Kelly, Chacky, Daniel i Max się budzą, wściekli na Ginger. Kelly: Czy możesz łaskawie się zamknąć? Ginger gada dalej. Chacky: Głucha jesteś? Nie słyszysz co do ciebie mówi?! Ginger: A to do mnie? Daniel: A jak myślisz?! Max: Ej, ludzie, wyluzujcie! Cindy się budzi i idzie po niej robak. Cindy: (piszczy) Aaaaa! Fuuuuj! Wszyscy pozostali się budzą. Jasmine: Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? (wstaje, zauważa brud na sukience) BOŻE!!! Stacy: (patrzy z niedowierzaniem) Stacy: (PZ) Mam z tymi ludźmi walczyć o milion dolarów? Pf, to będzie proste! W sumie, to mam go już w kieszeni! Millie: (przeciąga się) Ach, jaka miła noc na łonie natury! Szkoda tylko, (stopniowo się wścieka) że przez Mitcha nie ma tu żadnej natury!!! Megan: Trochę jest... bez przesady. Stacy: Nie gadaj z rywalem!! Kelly: Nie drzej się, wariatko. Jason: Hej, a gdzie Ricky? Ricky: (przyszedł odświeżony) Stacy: A gdzieś ty był? Ricky: Ja? Hm, Mitch ma taką przyczepę z łazienką... Hehehe! Millie: A nie mógłbyś się w jeziorku wykąpać? Ricky: Eee, nie. Ej. Śmierdzicie. Fuj! Michael: (popchnął go, a ten wpadł w błoto) Ricky: (wstał) Arr! Idioto! Jasmine: (PZ) Ten Ricky mnie drażni. Czemu mógł korzystać z łazienki Mitch'a? Ricky dzisiaj zrobi wypad. No, jeśli przegramy. Jason: (PZ) Mam trochę uraz do Stacy, po tym co zrobiła Cindy... Będę miał ją na oku. Przychodzi Mitchel. Mitchel: Witajcie obozowicze! Jak się spało? Chacky: Superowo! Mitchel: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Stacy: Dlaczego ten frajer Ricky był w twojej łazience? Cindy: Właśnie! Ja też chcę! Muszę poprawić makijaż. Jasmine: Tobie makijaż nie pomoże. Stacy: Odezwała się piękna. Ale w sumie ma rację. Cindy: Jestem ładniejsza od was dwóch razem wziętych! Jasmine: Chyba byś chciała... Kelly: Idiotki, może się zamknięcie?! Wszystkie jesteście paskudne jak jakieś parapety! Jason: Ej! Jasmine jest spoko! Chacky: Najładniejsza to jest Kelly. Jim: A nie, bo Will! Mitchel: (patrzy na to przedstawienie z uśmiechem) Max: (podchodzi do Daniela) Ci ludzie są żałośni... Co nie? Daniel: (trzyma ręce w kieszeniach) Yhym. Max: Koleś? Rozluźnij się trochę! Daniel: Dla ciebie wszystko. (uśmiech) Max: Eee? Daniel: No rozluźniłem się! Max: (PZ) Dan... jest dziwny. Jasmine: (spojrzała na Daniela i Max) Jasmine: (PZ) Max musi odejść! Kradnie mi chłopaka. George gdzieś poszedł, a za nim Millie go szpieguje. ---- George: (podchodzi do przyczepy Mitcha i wyjmuje zapalniczkę) Millie: Hej! Co ty robisz?! George: Podpalam przyczepę Mitcha. Millie: Nie możesz! George: Robię to dla środowiska! Wiesz ile on prądu i wody zużywa?! Millie: Robisz źle. Użyj benzyny! (podaje mu butelkę z benzyną) George: (wylewa benzynę, podpala przyczepę zapalniczką, oboje uciekają do lasu za krzaki) Hej! Skoro tak dobrze nam się współpracuje... Może sojusz?! Millie: Sojusz? No nie wiem (w tle słychać BUM!)... Ja chcę zniszczyć ten show, nie wygrać. George: To zniszczymy razem! Millie: No niech będzie! George: Fajnie, teraz spadamy! Pobiegli, a w tym czasie przybiegł Mitch, a za nim reszta uczestników, a George i Millie do nich dołączyli. Mitchel: A... to tylko przyczepa! Przyleciał helikopter i zrzucił taką samą nową przyczepę na miejsce tej starej, ale ta zjechała do morza, po czym się stopiła. Mitchel: Hmm. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Zaraz się to załatwi, ale teraz czas na drugą część wyzwania - tym razem drużynową! W takim razie idziemy na główny plac. GŁÓWNY PLAC Mitchel: To zadanie także dzielimy na dwie części. Tłumaczę pierwszą część. W całym obozie ukryte jest po 9 kawałków puzzli na każdą drużynę. Musicie je odnaleźć i tutaj ułożyć. Drużyna, która wygra, będzie miała przewagę w drugim zadaniu. Megan: A są może jakieś wskazówki? Mitchel: Może. Zaczynajcie. ZADANIE I ŻARŁOCZNE KROKODYLE Plik:Krokodyle.png Megan: To może wy szukajcie, a ja zostanę i będę układać? Wiecie... wolę się nie pobrudzić. Ricky: Ja tak samo! Stacy: No nie róbcie se jaj! Daniel: Niech zostaną. Jeśli przegramy, to pedziu idzie do odstrzału. Ricky: Czyli kto?! Jasmine: Ty! Ricky: Czemu ja?! Ja nie odpadnę! Jason: To chyba my zadecydujemy, ziom! Ricky: (PZ) Pff... frajerzy. Nic, a nic o mnie nie wiedzą. Jim: Dzielimy się na jakieś grupki? Bo ja idę z... Will: (przerwał mu) Nie idę z Jimem! Jasmine: Można, nie trzeba. Ważne, aby znaleźć wszystkie kawałki. Daniel: Wybrał cię ktoś kapitanem, że się tak rządzisz?! Jasmine: Danielku, nie denerwuj się, to wszystko dla twojego dobra! Daniel: (PZ) Czy tylko mnie ona drażni?! Daniel: Idę szukać. (poszedł) Jasmine: (poszła za nim) Utworzyły się grupy: *Will i Jim *Daniel i Jasmine *Stacy *Ricky i Megan JADOWITE WĘŻE Plik:Węże.png George: To co? Ja proponuję, żeby Ginger została i układała, a pozostali podzielą się na jakieś grupki. Ginger: Ja zostanę, jeśli ze mną będzie Stanley. Kelly: Mam cię dosyć. Max: Nie tylko ty. George: To ja idę z Michaelem i Millie. Michael: Czemu z nią? George: Zobaczysz. (poszli) Cindy: (zmrużyła oczy) Cindy: (PZ) Mają sojusz? Cindy: Ja pójdę sama... Max: To zły pomysł... Cindy: (poszła) Max: To co? Idziemy w trójkę? (do Chacky'ego i Kelly) Kelly: Z nim? Nigdy! Chacky: Daj spokój, Kelly! Będzie superowo! Kelly: Ostatnia szansa, psie. Chacky: Tak, pani! Hał! (stanął na 4 łapach) Cała trójka poszła, a Chacky skacząc na 4 łapach. ---- Mitchel: Uczestnicy rozpoczęli! Wreszcie... Wracamy po przerwie! ---- REKLAMA Island of Destiny Lektor: Wiedzieliście, że ten czas nadejdzie... w podziemiach wszyscy wchodzą do osobnych korytarzy Lektor: Czas w którym.. za Mindi zatrzaskują się szklane drzwi w stronę wejścia na główny podziemny plac Lektor: Przyjdzie ci zadecydować... wszyscy z przerażeniem patrzą na Rasela Rasel: Zasady są proste. Wasi przyjaciele, albo wy. Zginiecie lub przetrwacie to już zależy od was... Porther pada na kolana Lektor: Już w czerwcu... Cleo: Wiesz, że to nie ma sensu mnie chronić... i tak któryś z nas zginie... Tee wstaje Tee: Nie obchodzi mnie to... ocalę nas oboje... Lektor: Przyjdzie wam się zmierzyć... Mindi biegnie z Dariyą przez las Dariya: Dlaczego to robisz?! Lektor: Z waszym największym koszmarem! Amira przychodzi i pokazuje komórkę z napisanym "Dead END'em" Amira: To jak. Pomożecie mi? Lektor: Kto przeżyje? Montana i Kurt walczą na skraju urwiska Lektor: A kto zginie? Cleo wychodzi z tunelu, po czym czeka już na nią Blood Blood: Proszę... załatwmy to szybko. Blood celuje z małego karabinka w Cleo Lektor: A kto wygra wspaniałą nagrodę?! Kurt: Jak mamy walczyć skoro nie wiemy nawet o co?! Rasel: Musicie mi zaufać! Lektor: Czy Pamiętniki, które przewidują przyszłość im pomogą? Atena czyta w Pamiętniku "Las Idę w lewo. Ginę. Idę w prawo. Przeżyłam" Lektor: To tylko w.. Tee stoi cały zakrwawiony na przeciwko Montany Montana: Misiaczku... Montana celuje w niego z łuku Montana: To już twój koniec. Lektor: Czy miłość zwycięży? Tee i Cleo całują się Lektor: A może wygra Człowiek z Niezwykłą Wyobraźnią Lysandre wychodzi ze starej szopy, do której wchodzi Blood Lektor: Island of Destiny Porther krzyczy do nieba Lektor: Już wkrótce! Plik:iod.png REKLAMA ---- ŻARŁOCZNE KROKODYLE Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel i Jasmine Daniel: (odwraca się i widzi Jasmine) Co ty tutaj robisz?! Jasmine: Szukam razem z tobą puzzli! Daniel: Ja nie szukam puzzli! Jasmine: Ja też nie! W takim razie co robisz? Daniel: Próbuję sprawić, abyś się odwaliła. Jasmine: Hej, coś ci powiem... Max powiedziała, że jesteś dziwny i że cię nie lubi. Daniel: Max? Powiedziała tak? Nie wierzę ci! A teraz WON! Jasmine: (odeszła kawałek, ale teraz zaczęła go szpiegować) JADOWITE WĘŻE Plik:Węże.png George, Michael i Millie - Cindy szpieguje i podsłuchuje George: Dobra, słuchajcie, mamy sojusz. Michael: Ale czemu z nią? Millie: Bo razem zniszczymy ten show! Michael: (PZ) Nie uśmiecha się sojusz z tą świruską. Ale! Lepsze to niż nic. Michael: Okej. To szukamy puzzli! Cindy: (poszła) ŻARŁOCZNE KROKODYLE Plik:Krokodyle.png Will, Jim i Jason Jim cały czas przytulał się do Will'a, a Jason'a mina była a'la :/ Jason: (PZ) Po co z nimi szedłem?! Idą i napotykają Cindy. Will: Hej Cindy! (przytulił ją) Cindy: Heeej! Eee... jak ty masz?! Will: Will! Jim: (popchnął Cindy, a ta się przewróciła) Zostaw mojego chłopaka! Cindy: (płacze) Jason: Co ty robisz, Jim?! Grr! Dochodzi Jasmine. Jasmine: Ojej, biedna Cindy... Ile masz już puzzli? Bo ja mam dwa! (pobiegła dalej) Cindy: (wstała i uciekła) Will: Cindy! (pobiegł za nią) Jim: Will! (pobiegł za nim) Jason: Chłopaki! (pobiegł za nimi) Cindy: (PZ) No tak. To mój plan. Mniej osób u nich pracuje, tym większa szansa na naszą wygraną. Ricky i Megan Stacy: (przybiega) Mam już 4 kawałki! Układajcie! (rzuca im puzzle) Jasmine: (przybiega) A ja 3! (rzuca im) Jeszcze dwa! (pobiegła) JADOWITE WĘŻE Plik:Węże.png Ginger Przybiegają George, Michael i Millie i dają 3 kawałki. Max, Kelly i Chacky Chacky: Hej, patrzcie! Kawałek układanki Krokodyli! Kelly: Zakopmy go! Chacky: (zakopał piasek w ziemi) Mmm... PIASEK! (wciąga piasek nosem) Max: Lepiej już chodźmy... Poszli. ---- Mitchel: (z helikoptera) KONIEC CZASU! Wszyscy przybiegli. Mitchel: Krokodyle 7 kawałków, a Węże 3... i nawet nie ułożone! Węże: Ginger!!! Ginger: Hę? Przerywacie mi rozmowę! (wróciła do rozmowy) Mitchel: Więc to Krokodyle zdobywają przewagę w drugim zadaniu. Ricky: A jakie będzie drugie zadanie? Oby nie fizyczne! Kelly: No w umysłowym też byś sobie nie poradził. Ricky: Stul dziób. Will: Jak fizyczne, to coś dla mnie! (pokazuje "mięśnie") Mitchel: Drugie zadanie będzie odlotowe! Jasmine: Jak zawsze, Mitchelku! Mitchel: Będzie znowu polegało na szukaniu. Tim właśnie przed chwilą ukrył w obozie duuuużo złotych monet w róznych miejscach. Macie odnaleźć jak najwięcej i wrzucić je do waszej skarbonki. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy: Tak! Mitchel: No to gazu! Wszyscy pobiegli. Mitchel: (otwiera laptopa, przegląda coś) Aha! Chefie! Chef: (przychodzi) Czego?! Mitchel: (pokazuje mu laptopa) Spraw, żeby ta trójka miała od następnego odcinka utrudnione życie... Chef: Bardzo chętnie! Hahaha! ZADANIE II W LESIE PRZY JAKIMŚ DRZEWIE Stacy: Są monety! (schyla się do drzewa) Cindy: (poycha ją) Tym razem, to ja zwyciężę! (zbiera monety i ucieka) Jasmine: (podstawia jej haka, zabiera monety i ucieka) Nara! Cindy: Yrr! (wstaje i otrzepuje się) ---- Chacky: Mmm... monety. (przytula je, a potem zaczyna lizać, potem wkłada do buzi) Huhuhu! (uciekł) ---- Stacy: (zbiera monety) Hmm... (chowa je pod bluzkę i ucieka) ---- Mitchel: Dobra! Koniec! Przeliczmy wszystkie monety. Korkodyle... 2687 monet plus 500 monet za wygranie pierwszego zadania. A Węże?... Fu! Dlaczego te monety są mokre?! Chacky: Noo... wyglądały smakowicie! 'Mitchel: Węże mają... 2881 monet! Żarłoczne Krokodyle dziś zwyciężają! Krokodyle: TAK! Węże: NIE! Kelly: (PZ) Ginger dziś odpadnie. Cindy: (PZ) Chwila, moment... Stacy cały czas trzyma się za powiększony brzuch. Cindy: (podchodzi do Stacy, ale specjalnie się potyka, wpada na Stacy) Obie się przewracają, a spod bluzki Stacy wylatują monety. Cindy: Ojej... przepraszam! Stacy: Grr... Wariatko! Idiotko! Sieroto! Michael: Oszustkaaaaa! Mitchel: To był też test uczciwości. Żarłoczne Krokodyle lądują na ceremonii. A Jadowite Węże dostają większy domek oraz... możliwość skorzystania z monet obu drużyn i Stacy w naszym sklepie. Macie do użycia 6068 monet. Najpierw Węże zapraszam do sklepu, a Krokodyle idźcie się naradzić przed ceremonią. SKLEP Plik:Węże.png Max: ŁAŁ?! Telewizor?! Wieża dyskotekowa?! Łazienka?! Może podzielmy kasę na 8 części i niech każdy kupi co chce?! Mitchel: Eee... nie. Kelly: Czemu?! Mitchel: Temu! (wskazał na Chacky'ego) Chacky: (przeżuwa coś, a potem połyka) Max: Nie? To chyba nie!... Kelly: (przerywa jej) Ja cię chyba ZABIJĘ!!!! George: Mitch! Ale nadal możemy kupować?! Mitchel: Żartujesz sobie? Wykorzystaliście nagrodę! (mówi teraz do łokitokixd) Zapraszam panowie! Przyjeżdza walec i niszcze wszystkie sprzęty: jacuzzi, tv, komp, wieża, prysznic, fotel do masażu, automat ze słodyczami, kręgle, stół do masażu, toaletka z makijażem. Cindy: Nie! Jacuzzi! Nie! Toaletka z makijażem! (płacze) Millie: Wiesz co, tyle biednych dzieci na świecie, a ty to niszczysz?! Mitchel: E, tak? I jakoś nie jest mi z tym źle. Millie: Potwór. DOMEK KROKODYLI Jasmine: Stacy! Idiotko! Wypadasz! Stacy: Spadaj! Psycholko! Daniel: A może to ciebie wywalimy?! Jason: (gwałtownie wstał) Nie! Znaczy, ee, lepiej Ricky! Ricky: Co?! Daniel: Też dobry pomysł! CEREMONIA POKÓJ ZWIERZEŃ Cindy: Nawet nie musiałam zmuszać do głosowania na tę nerwuskę. Wiadomo, że dziś zrobi wylot. Ale dla pewności to zrobiłam. Zmusiłam Jasona i Willa. Jasmine: Baj Stacy! Stacy: Na szczęście udało mi się przekonać kilka osób do głosowania na lizuskę! Ricky: Nie będą na mnie głosować! ---- Plik:Krokodyle.png Mitchel: Witam na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji w Totalnym Obozie. Jako symbol przetrwania otrzymujecie kiełbaski na ognisko. Osoba, która jej nie dostanie odle...płynie stąd na zawsze, łodzią. No i nie wróci! Mam siedem kiełbasek. Bezpieczne osoby to: Daniel (po kolei podchodzą), Megan, Will, Jason, Jim i....... Ricky. Aaach, dwie dziewczyny. Stacy i Jasmine. W dodatku moje dwie ulubienice. Kiepsko, kiepsko. Stacy: Nie przedłużaj! Jasmine: Będzie robił, co będzie chciał! Mitchel: Dokładnie. Siara trochę, odpaść jako pierwszy, nie? Żenada. No cóż... jedna osoba otrzymała pięć głosów, druga trzy. Hej, a może zrobimy odcinek bez eliminacji?! Daniel: Nie! Wywal tę lizuskę! Mitchel: Czemu?! Daniel: Bo mnie wkurza! Jasmine: Ja cię wkurzam?! Ej! Nie jestem lizuską chyba! Mitchel: (zaczyna śpiewać) Na dobre i na złe... Stacy: Daj mi tę kiełbachę! Mitchel: Poczekaj! Przedłużanie jest fajne. Stacy: Masz z tego bekę, pajacu?! Przywalę ci zaraz, wtedy będzie śmiesznie! Mitchel: Hmph. Nie jesteś już moją ulubienicą. Stacy: I dobrze... kretyn. Mitchel: Pff... ostatnia kiełbaska jest dla... Jasmine się denerwuje, zaś Stacy podchodzi do tego na luzie. ... ... (dramatyczna muzyczka) ... Mitchel: Stacy! Odpadasz! Stacy: Coo?! Przecież! Jasmine: Baj baj, Stacy - srejsi! Stacy: Idioci. Zdrajcy. Jedyna dziś pracowałam! Frajerzy! Ale tak. Najlepszego zawodnika trzeba się pozbyć. Oczywiście! (poszła wściekła do łódki) Mitchel: Ty sterujesz! A łódka to nie wszystko! Stacy: Co masz na myśli tępaku? Mitchel: Płyń. Stacy: (popłynęła obrażona) Mitchel: (wyciągnął pilot, zbliżenie kamery na niego, naciska przycisk) Łódź Stacy wybucha. Stacy: (odlatuje) AAAAAAAAAA! ZABIJEEEEEEEEEĘ! Mitchel: Hahaha! Super! Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Kto wyleci z hukiem w kosmos?! Dowiecie się, oglądając Totalny... OBÓZ! ---- Jasmine: (PZ) Stacy i zapewne Daniel na mnie głosowali... i ktoś jeszcze. Dowiem się, kto. I zniszczę tego kogoś! Ricky: (PZ) (z laptopem na kolanach) Och, głupiutka Jasmine... Jeszcze nic o mnie nie wie. Radziłbym ze mną nie zadzierać! (dramatyczna muzyka) KONIEC Bardzo proszę o napisanie w dyskusji, ale szczerze, co powinienem poprawić w odcinkach. Wszelką krytykę przyjmę bardzo dobrze, bo to mi tylko pomoże w pisaniu. :) Na ile oceniasz odc. w skali 0-5? 5 4 3 2 1 0 Nie mam zdania, ale przeczytałem Nawet nie czytałem